Pensamientos furtivos
by Nat Asakura
Summary: Todos creen que soy el mas rudo, pero en el fondo soy uno de los mas sensibles, solo que hay que guardar las apariencias. Un pequeño one-shot narrado desde el punto de vista de Emmet


Una vez mas me encuentro sentado en uno de los muebles de la espaciosa sala de mi casa, observando a la pequeña y endemoniada

Una vez mas me encuentro sentado en uno de los muebles de la espaciosa sala de mi casa, observando a la pequeña y endemoniada Alice correr de un lado a otro murmurando todas las cosas que iría a comprar la próxima vez que fuera a Seattle, mientras Jasper solo la observa sentado en el otro sofá, sin hacer ademán de tranquilizarla, pues seguramente mi pequeña y nada inocente hermana lo mataría, de no ser porque ya estamos todos muertos, con esta ocurrencia se me escapa una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me pregunta seductoramente la mujer que mas amo en esta tierra. Mi Rosalie, la cual está sentada a mi lado retocando sus impecables uñas.

-Nada, amor ocurrencias mías.-Le respondo dándole un pequeño pero apasionante beso en sus exquisitos labios. Para luego seguir pensando en cada miembro de mi alocada y peculiar familia.

Pienso en Edward, el único que estaba solo en esta familia, hasta que llegó esa graciosa chica, y digo graciosa porque me río mucho cuando ella se encuentra cerca, y quien iba a pensar que Bella quisiera llevar una existencia como la nuestra. Pero de cualquier forma me alegro, pues así Edward jamás volvería a sentirse solo, porque aunque él no decía nada, nosotros sabíamos que no se sentía completo como todos los miembros de nuestra familia.

Y tal y como pensaba Edward estaba en casa de Bella acompañándola como siempre que hace desde que ella llegó.

Carlisle y Esme, creo haberlos visto subir hace un rato, seguramente para pasar más tiempo juntos, debo decir que los quiero como si fuesen mis verdaderos padres, aunque debo destacar que no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida anterior, pienso que los recuerdos se están desvaneciendo con el tiempo. O quizás mi antigua vida no era tan perfecta ni completa como la que ahora estoy llevando.

Y ahora mi amada y perfecta Rosalie, ¿qué puedo decir de ella? Es mi ángel enviado por cualquiera de los dioses existentes, es la única con la que comparto mis más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos, pues si cualquiera de mis hermanos me escucharan decir lo que le digo a ella, creo que me tomarían el pelo por el resto de la eternidad. Y como soy el hermano fuerte, rudo y protector, tengo que guardarme las apariencias, no sé si me explico.

Mi mirada se centra en Jasper el cual me hace una seña que yo conozco muy bien, y es que a él le gusta retarme, ¿acaso no sabe que todas las veces que he perdido ha sido por mi gran generosidad? Aunque a quien engaño, sé muy bien que ambos somos capaces de darnos pelea. Me encanta luchar con él para así medir mi fuerza, y poder mejorar cada vez más, sólo por si nuestra futura cuñada nuevamente atrae algún tipo de peligro. Asiento de manera imperceptible y me levanto, una pequeña lucha no me caerá nada mal para matar el aburrimiento que cargo.

-¿Nuevamente van a pelear?-Me pregunta Rosalie.

-Si cariño, quiero hacer un poco de ejercicio.

-¿Un poco? Emmet Cullen, si todos los días pelean por lo menos dos veces. No sé cuanto más deseas fortalecerte.

-Rose, sabes lo bien que me va mi fuerza, si quieres podemos probarla en un rato.-Le respondo de manera provocativa, sugiriendo algo nada decente.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día. Alice quiere salir de compras temprano y prefiere pasar antes a vestir a Bella.-Waoooo quién iba a creer que ella terminaría encariñándose con la pequeña Bella, como todos nosotros. Y tanto que hablé con ella para que razonara, sin obtener resultado a cambio. Hasta que logró aceptarla con lo que pasó con  
Edward, por un error de ella. Lo bueno fue que terminó venciendo el orgullo para pedir perdón y asimilar que Bella será una más de la familia.

-De acuerdo, pero al regreso no te salvas de probar mi maravillosa fuerza, ya sabes. Termino guiñándole un ojo antes de encaminarme con Jasper al patio trasero. O si hoy le ganaré al presuntuoso de Jasper Hale.


End file.
